Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms
Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms is the two-hundred-first episode of the Bleach anime. The battle between Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga becomes more fierce as Nnoitra releases his Zanpakutō. Summary As Nnoitra Gilga proclaims that Kenpachi Zaraki will never be able to pierce his skin, he smashes his Zanpakutō on Kenpachi. Nnoitra smirks, believing him to be dead, but as the smoke clears, he is surprised to see Kenpachi is holding onto Nnoitra's sword. He explains that he hasn't met anyone whose eyes and throat he cannot cut. Kenpachi stabs his Zanpakutō through Nnoitra's eye-patch, but Nnoitra reiterates that he cannot be killed by the likes of him. Nnoitra then stabs Kenpachi with his hand. As he removes his hand from Kenpachi's chest, he states that Kenpachi must have thought that a person cannot survive a blow to the head. He reveals that his Hollow hole is located over his left eye and that his sword merely passed through the hole, surprising Kenpachi and Ichigo Kurosaki. He proclaims that Kenpachi is out of tricks, prompting the latter to start laughing. Nnoitra eyes him closely, asking what is so funny. Kenpachi apologizes, explaining that he is so happy that he could not keep himself from laughing . He tosses Nnoitra's foot away, explaining that he now knows that he will die if stabbed, and that that is all the motivation he needs. Kenpachi explains that he has something to look forward to when he cuts him for the first time. Nnoitra reiterates that he cannot be cut and charges at Kenpachi. As the two continue their battle, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi comments that this is now a proper fight. As Kenpachi throws Nnoitra away with his strikes, the Espada berates him for believing that he can cut his skin. Nnoitra raises his hand to block an attack from Kenpachi, but is surprised when he cuts through his Hierro. He pulls back from Kenpachi, almost transfixed at the blood dripping from his wound. Ichigo states that Kenpachi finally landed a hit on him. Nnoitra asks whether he is shocked because he was able to cut him and licks the wound dry. He tells Kenpachi not to become conceited, insisting that it was a lucky shot. Kenpachi repeatedly slashes his sword in the air, kicking up a torrent of sand, surprising Nnoitra. Yachiru states that he is finally in the mood for battle. Ichigo wonders what is occurring with his Reiatsu, as Kenpachi tells Nnoitra to continue their battle. Nnoitra is annoyed by his cocky attitude, lunging into the air. However, Nnoitra's blade is countered by Kenpachi's. Ichigo calls out to Kenpachi, who smirks wildly. Kenpachi's sword cuts through his blade. As the top half of Nnoitra's weapon is broken, Kenpachi laughs, as Nnoitra covers the wound across his face with his hand. Kenpachi explains that he is finally accustomed to his skin's thickness. Nnoitra wonders whether it is as simple as Kenpachi says, as the captain claims that he has been taking things too easily, and has not been practicing enough. He thanks Nnoitra for giving him a good warm-up and states that he will repay his debt to him, charging at Nnoitra. He attempts to block the attack, but he is slashed across the chest by Kenpachi. Nnoitra retaliates by firing a Cero, but Kenpachi deflects it with his bare hands. Nnoitra charges at the captain and attempts to strike him with his hand, knocking off Kenpachi's eyepatch. Kenpachi slashes Nnoitra's body. The surrounding area crackles with Kenpachi's reiatsu and Kenpachi realizes that his eye-patch has fallen off. He berates Nnoitra for this, stating that he can no longer hold back against him, revealing that it is a seal for his vast Reiatsu. Kenpachi explains that he uses it so he can enjoy his fights for longer. Nnoitra shouts that he cannot lose to Kenpachi and unleashes his Resurrección, Santa Teresa. Yachiru looks to Kenpachi in concern. As the Reiatsu and clouds of sand disperse, a huge shape emerges. Kenpachi is shocked at Nnoitra's form. Ichigo realizes that Nnoitra has grown more arms, wondering whether that is even possible. He also notices that Nnoitra's wound has closed up, commenting that that is impossible as that was a hit from Kenpachi without his eye-patch. Nnoitra smirks, asking Kenpachi how it feels to see an Espada's sword release. Kenpachi smiles, commending Nnoitra's excellent Reiatsu. He holds up his sword, commenting that his Reiatsu is making his sword become sharper, a sensation which he hasn't felt in a long time. Kenpachi charges at him, smashing his Zanpakutō down. However, Nnoitra's blades intercept his attack. Nnoitra asks whether that is all the force he is going to put behind his attacks and cuts Kenpachi across his midsection. He is knocked down to the ground easily, much to the surprise of the others. Nnoitra comments that his sword had no force behind it, leaving blood pooling around the body. He proclaims the captain to be dead, moving on to finish the rest of them off. As Nnoitra walks towards Yachiru, Orihime Inoue places a Santen Kesshun barrier around her. Nnoitra comments that such a barrier will not be able to stop him, while Yachiru tells him to look behind him. Before he can react, one of his arms is cut off by Kenpachi. Nnoitra curses his tenacity, prompting Yachiru to state that he will get mad if anyone attacks her. However, Kenpachi refutes this. Nnoitra, believing that he intentionally played dead, comments that that is a cheap trick. Kenpachi reveals that he needed time to think and states that he came up with the idea to cut his arms off one by one. However, Yachiru explains that Nnoitra will not be able to fight after that, prompting Kenpachi to state that he will leave him one arm to fight with. Nnoitra refutes this and regrows his severed arm. Nnoitra states that he will tear Kenpachi to pieces with all of his arms, without giving him the chance to fight back. He charges at the unmoving Kenpachi, who is thrown back by his onslaught. He crashes into a nearby tower, causing it to crack into pieces. Nnoitra mocks him, stating that he is so easy to throw around. He assumes that Kenpachi simply cannot handle the force of his attacks, charging into the ruins. He is intercepted by Kenpachi, who knocks him into the rubble. Nnoitra manages to block Kenpachi's sword. When Kenpachi asks if he is alright, Nnoitra grows two more arms and plunges one of them into Kenpachi's chest. He retracts his hand, proclaiming that he will tear him to shreds with all six of his arms. Kenpachi coughs out blood and Nnoitra begins to laugh wildly, mocking Kenpachi's predicament. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Tetsuzaemon Iba is seen outside the Kurosaki Clinic, begging Ichigo to set up a TV program to feature Captain Sajin Komamura, in order to boost the morale of the 7th Division. Ichigo informs him that the programs he is referring to feature dogs playing with balls of string. Komamura appears, saying that he doesn't particularly dislike the program, much to Iba and Ichigo's surprise.﻿ Characters in Order of Appearance #Nnoitra Gilga #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Orihime Inoue #Yachiru Kusajishi Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * Hollow techniques: * Resurrección used: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes